


Yu-Gi-Oh: Souls of Light

by DrakeWings, Powerranger



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, I’m bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: This is pretty much the Yu-Gi-Oh anime, but with some added OCs.





	1. The Lady with Red-Eyes

Battle City, the place of the largest Duel Monsters tournament to date, and of course, the Kaiba Siblings, Seto and Susie, are participating in it too. Susie was looking around for somebody to duel. Susie was a girl with a pretty flat chest and butt, and a similar outfit and hair to Seto. She was wandering the city when she heard: "AY KOIBA!"

Susie looked at the blonde man approaching her with an angry look. "You and I have a score to settle! Duel me right here, right now!" Joey said.

"I have no idea who you are." Susie said.

"Eh? What's up with your voice?" Joey asked.

"Are you that idiotic? I am not my brother." Susie said. "I am his sister, Susie Kaiba."

"Well, then let's duel anyway! In that case, I wanna see if you're just as strong as your brother!" Joey said.

"Fine then!" Susie said, activating her duel disk, which was colored black and red, Joey activated his standard duel disk.

"DUEL!" They both said in unison.

**SUSIE:  
** 4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 5 

**JOEY:  
** 4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 5 

"My turn first! I draw!" Joey said. "Alright! I activate the magic card, Polymerization! To fuse my Alligator Sword with Baby Dragon to summon Alligator Sword Dragon! Then I set one card face down and end my turn!" Joey said as his hologram of the 1700 ATK monster appeared. It was just Alligator Sword riding a bigger version of Baby Dragon.

**SUSIE:  
** 4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 5 

**JOEY:  
** 4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 2 

"It's my turn! Draw a card!" Susie said. "I'll activate the magic card, Gold Sarcophagus, I can banish one card from my deck, and in two turns it'll be added to my hand, and I pick Dragon's Mirror. Next I'll activate Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two!" Susie said, doing just that. "Now I'll activate the magic card, Future Fusion! I'll send five Dragon monsters to my graveyard so I can make Five-Headed Dragon in two turns! Next, I'll activate the magic card, Monster Reborn, to bring back the Red-Eyes Black Dragon I sent to my graveyard with Future Fusion!" Susie said, her Red-Eyes appearing.

"Hey, hold on! How do ya have a Red-Eyes!? Rex told me it was some super rare card!" Joey said.

"Really? Do you truly trust what he says? Red-Eyes is rare yet, but not as rare as Blue-Eyes. But combined with other Red-Eyes cards, it can be even stronger." Susie explained. "Speaking of which, I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern in Attack Mode." Susie said, her 1800 ATK black wyvern appearing beside her.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Alligator Sword Dragon!" Susie commanded.

"Hang on! I activate my trap card, Magical Arm Shield! This trap allows me to take control of one of your monstahs, and your Red-Eyes attacks it instead! I'm taking Wyvern!" Joey said.

"What!?" Susie asked.

Two gloves attached to wooden arms came from the trap card and grabbed Red-Eyes Wyvern, throwing it in front of Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack.

"But I still take the damage, though." Joey said as he took damage.

"I end my turn!" Susie said.

**SUSIE:  
** 4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 1 

**JOEY:  
** 3400 LP  
Cards in hand: 2 

"My turn! I draw!" Joey said. He grinned. "I activate Graceful Dice! This card multiplies my Alligator Sword Dragon's attack points equal to the roll of my dice! The only way this can fail me is if I roll a 1! Now go!" Joey said, the monster bearing the dice appearing and throwing it, the dice landing on a 3.

"Alright! Now my Dragon's attack points are multiplied by three! Making his attack points go to 5100!" Joey said. "Alligator Sword Dragon! Attack her Red-Eyes with Divebomb Slash!"

Alligator Sword Dragon flew down and slashed Susie's Red-Eyes, destroying it and making Susie's life points drop to 1300.

"I end my turn!" Joey said.

**SUSIE:  
** 1300 LP  
Cards in hand: 1 

**JOEY:  
** 3400 LP  
Cards in hand: 2 

"My turn." Susie said, drawing a card. "One monster face down, that's my turn."

"Alright! I draw!" Joey said. "I summon Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman!" Joey said as he summoned the samurai with a katana in green plated armor, it had 1100 ATK.

"Alligator Sword Dragon will attack your face down!" Joey said.

"It's Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight. It's destroyed." Susie said.

"Masaki, attack with Bushido Slash!" Joey commanded, making Susie's life points drop to 200.

"I end my turn!" Joey said.

**SUSIE:  
** 200 LP  
Cards in hand: 1 

**JOEY:  
** 3400 LP  
Cards in hand: 2 

"Draw a card. This duel is over. FINAL TURN!" Susie declared.

"Fi-Final Turn?" Joey asked with a bit of fear.

"Future Fusion activates!" Susie said.

"What!? Oh no!" Joey said.

"Hang in there, Joey!" Tristan said.

"Legendary dragon embodying the elements of the galaxy, please hear my cry so I can achieve victory! COME FORTH! FIVE-HEADED DRAGON!" Susie said as the giant dragon appeared, it had five different heads, each representing all elements of Duel Monsters aside from LIGHT and DIVINE, attached to one dragon's body, and it had a whopping 5000 ATK and DEF points.

"Gold Sarcophagus also finally gives me my Dragon's Mirror! And I'll activate it! Banishing five Dragon monsters from my graveyard to fusion summon another Five-Headed Dragon!" Susie said as the second one appeared.

"This does not look good!" Joey said, panicking.

"Now, my dragons! Attack with PENTA ANNIHILATION!" Susie commanded, both dragons attacking, destroying Masaki and Alligator Sword Dragon, Joey's life points dropped to 0.

"Good duel." Susie said, walking up to him.

"Hey yeah, that was an awesome duel!" Joey said with a grin as he put his cards back.

Sensing a friendliness in him, Susie let her guard down.

"You duel pretty well, we'll say that was an exhibition match." Susie said.

"Oh, thanks! I was lookin' around for somebody to duel." Joey said.

"And then you confused me for my brother." Susie said with a chuckle. "I know I'm flat, but do I look that much like him?"

"From a distance, yeah. But I mean, up close I can tell you're a girl, and a pretty cute one." Joey said.

"Cu-Cute?" Susie asked with a faint blush.

"CUTE!?" Yugi, Tea, and Tristan said in shock.

Joey realized he had said it out loud and clutched his head.

"A-Anyways, I would love to hang out sometime, I can assure you, I'm not like my brother. And I'm sorry for calling you idiotic." Susie said.

"Hey, it's alright." Joey said. "And uh, of course!"

Susie smiled and walked off. Tristan then wrapped an arm around Joey's shoulder.

"So, about you calling her cute!" Tristan teased.

"Oh shut it!" Joey said, playfully hitting him.


	2. The Cyber Duelist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuga Banjou belongs to: Powerranger

**REX:  
2300 LP  
Cards in hand: 3**

**RYUGA;  
200 LP  
Cards in hand: 0**

"Just give up already! In the next turn, my five Dinosaurs will end this duel!" Rex said as the dinosaur monsters stared Ryuga down.

"No...I must win...I must see Mai again..." Ryuga said, at the moment, he had one card face down.

"Then draw your card!" Rex said.

"You want me to draw my card? THEN THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO!!!" Ryuga said, drawing and looking at his card, smirking. "Activating Graceful Charity! Now I can draw three cards, at the cost of discarding two from my hand!" Ryuga said. He drew Overload Fusion, Silver Gadget, and Drillago. He discarded Silver Gadget and Drillago.

"Activate the magic card! Overload Fusion! With this card, I can fusion summon a DARK Machine monster from my extra deck by banishing the materials I have in my field and the graveyard! I banish all 14 Machine monsters in my graveyard to fusion summon Chimeratech Overdragon!!!" Ryuga said, from Overload Fusion came a what looked like a robot snake with a dragon head, suddenly, 13 other heads sprouted from the large core on its body, there the fusion dragon stood with 11200 ATK and DEF points.

"11200 attack points!?!?" Rex asked in shocked.

"That's not all! Reveal face-down magic card! Limiter Removal! This'll double the attack points of all machine monsters I control!" Ryuga said as Chimeratech's attack points rose to 22400.

"Holy crap..." Rex said in fear.

"GO CHIMERATECH! ELECTRIC OVERDRIVE BLAST!!!" Ryuga said, all fourteen heads charged an electrical energy beam and when they fired, blew through all five dinos, bringing Rex's life points down to such a high negative amount that his duel disk crashed.

"Good game." Ryuga said.

Rex mumbled and grumbled, handing Ryuga his locator card and Black Tyranno card. Rex walked off and Ryuga could feel a convulsion coming, he quickly took his medicine out and took the pills, his heart calming down. He sighed and continued his search for Mai, his ex-girlfriend.

Eventually, he managed to find her because he heard her voice saying: "Harpie's Pet Dragon, finish this duel with Hellfire Blast!" Mai said. Mai had won the duel and gotten a locator card and her opponent's rarest card.

"Mai!" Ryuga called, running to her.

Mai turned and gasped. "Ry-Ryugie?" Mai asked, running to hug him. "Please Ryugie! Please take me back! I'm so sorry for yelling at you and getting mad!" Mai said.

Ryuga smiled. "Of course, Mai! But...I need to tell you something."

"Anything, Ryugie." Mai said.

Ryuga blushed slightly at the use of Mai's nickname for him. "Mai...I'm dying."

"You're...What?" Mai asked.

"I'm...I'm dying, Mai. When we broke up, I went to duel in these underground dueling arenas. They had special arenas that shocked you whenever you lost life points...Any moment my heart can fail me and I'll die." Ryuga said.

Mai was silent but then she did make sounds, the sounds of crying. She hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder. "It's...It's all my fault, isn't it?" Mai asked softly.

"Mai, no, it isn't your fault." Ryuga said softly, holding her close.

"It...It is! If I didn't get mad over a damn Valentine's gift, this wouldn't have happened!" Mai cried.

Ryuga kept holding her close, trying to tell her it wasn't her fault. Eventually, Mai calmed down.

"Ryugie, I want to spend every last moment of your life with you." Mai said, holding his hands together.

Ryuga smiled. "Me too."

They hugged and cuddled right there.

"This feels nice." Mai said with a smile. "I missed cuddling you."

"Am I not too cold for you? Most of my body heat is gone."

"You're warm enough." Mai said as she nuzzled Ryuga.

Ryuga smiled and held her close.


	3. The Toon Succesor and Ojama Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daken belongs to: Powerranger

A little known fact about Maximillion Pegasus, mostly because he preferred to keep his life private, was that he had a daughter, named after his wife's favorite movie, Matilda. She was a curious child with a lot of innocence who loved to duel and make cards with her dad, like her dad, she had a Toon deck, but with a few cards which Pegasus made only for her. Matilda, the six-year-old girl, also had a boyfriend named Daken, who was a boy at her school. Matilda had created an archetype specifically for him, and all by herself. Ojamas. Both of them were competing in Battle City, and at the moment, they encountered two rare hunters. They were after the Millenium Eye, which Matilda had on her necklace.

"No! Daddy gave this to me! It's precious to me!" Matilda said.

"Yeah! Just leave her alone!" Daken said.

"Not a chance, girly. Either you give us the Eye, or you will have to duel us for it!" One of the Rare Hunters said.

"Fine! Me and my prince will work together to beat you!" Matilda said.

"Heh! Fine by us!" One of the Hunters said, his face was covered with bloody bandages, while the other wore a fox mask. Both hunters activated their duel disks, as did Matilda and Daken.

"Good luck." Daken said to Matilda.

Matilda smiled.

**MATILDA AND DAKEN  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 5 & 5**

**THE FACELESS JACKAL BROTHERS  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 5 & 5**

"My turn!" Matilda said, drawing. "I activate the Toon Table of Contents magic card! Which will add Toon Kingdom to my hand!" Matilda said. "Now, prepare to enter the world of imagination, a world where anything is possible and fiction can become reality! I activate Toon Kingdom!" Matilda said, a giant storybook appeared and opened, revealing a pop-up castle.

"Next, I'll activate Pot of Greed!" Matilda said. "Then I'll summon Toon Gemini Elf in attack mode!" Matilda said. The toon twin elves appeared and laughed with an Ojousama laugh.

"I end my turn!" Matilda said.

"My turn!" Daken said, drawing. "I'll summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode! Then I'll activate the magic card, Ground Collapse! I'll block off two of Fox's monster zones! I then set one card face down, ending my turn!" Daken said, him and Matilda smiled at each other.

**MATILDA AND DAKEN  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 5 & 2**

**THE FACELESS JACKAL BROTHERS  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 5 & 5**

"It's my turn." Fox said, drawing. "I'll activate Pot of Greed!" Fox drew 2. "Now I summon-" Fox was about to say.

"Open trap card! Go, Ojama Trio!" Daken said. "Now three Ojama Tokens will appear in your monster zones, completely blocking them all, also, the tokens cannot be tributed and when they're destroyed, you take 300 damage!" Daken said.

Fox growled. "I end my turn."

"'Now it's my turn!" Bandage said, his voice sounded more crazy and joyful than Fox's stoic and gruff voice.

"I'll summon my own X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" Bandage said. "I'll lay one card face down, ending my turn!"

**MATILDA AND DAKEN  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 5 & 2**

**THE FACELESS JACKAL BROTHERS  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 7 & 3**

"Now it's my turn!" Matilda said, drawing. "I'll attack directly with Toon Gemini Elf!"

"I don't think so! Activate Shadow Spell!" Bandage said. "Now your pesky elves are paralyzed, and lose 800 attack points!" Bandage said.

"Nice move, brother." Fox said.

"Heh. Not quite." Matilda said. "I tribute Toon Gemini Elf to summon my favorite monster! The Toon Dark Magician Girl!" Matilda said, the cartoony magician girl appearing.

"I lay one card face down! That ends my turn!" Matilda said.

"I draw! I'll summon Z-Metal Tank! Now I'll fuse my X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank for the XZ-Tank Cannon!" Daken said, the monsters combined to form a 2400 ATK Machine. "I'll lay one card face down!" Daken said. "Now, Tank Cannon, attack his X-Head Cannon!" Daken said, his monster doing exactly that and destroying Bandage's monster. "I end my turn!" Daken said.

**MATILDA AND DAKEN  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 4 & 1**

**THE FACELESS JACKAL BROTHERS  
LP: 3400  
Cards in hand: 7 & 3**

"My turn." Fox said, drawing and smirking under his mask. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Ground Collapse! Next, I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Fox said. "Then I'll activate One Day of Peace." Fox said. "Each player draws one card, then none of us can take damage until the end of Daken's next turn." Fox said.

"Now it's my turn!" Bandage said as he drew. "I'll use Monster Reborn to summon X-Head Cannon back to my field! Next, I'll summon Y-Dragon Head!" Bandage said. "I lay one card face down, and that ends my turn!"

**MATILDA AND DAKEN  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 5 & 2**

**THE FACELESS JACKAL BROTHERS  
LP: 3400  
Cards in hand: 6 & 2**

"Draw!" Matilda said. "I'll special summon this card, Toon Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Matilda said.

"How did you summon a level 7!?" Bandage asked.

"Once per turn, I can special summon Toon Gaia from my hand, but his attack points drop to 1900! I'll lay one card face down." Matilda said, she then thought. She could get rid of Vorse Raider, but she had no idea what Bandage had laid face-down.

"I'll end my turn." Matilda said.

"I draw!" Daken said as he drew. "Activate Pot of Greed! Next, I'll activate Polymerization! Fusing Ojama Yellow and Ojama Black! Come forth! Ojama Knight!" Daken said as he summoned him in defense mode, with a whopping 2500 defense points. "He'll block off two of your monster zones!" Daken said, pointing to Bandage. "Now, XZ-Cannon Tank! Attack his X-Head Cannon once again!" Daken said.

"I got you now! Activate the Sakuretsu Armor trap card! This will destroy your Cannon Tank before it can reach my monster!" Bandage said.

"Heh, I was hoping you would." Daken said, Matilda, smiling at him.

"What did you say!?" Bandage asked, seemingly angry.

"Activate quick play magic! De-Fusion!" Daken said. "This will split my Cannon Tank back into their separate parts, so your trap is useless!" Daken said.

Bandage growled angrily. "X-Head Cannon, attack his Y-Dragon Head!" Daken said as his monster fired a blast at the mechanical dragon, destroying it and bringing the shared life points of the brothers down.

"Now, I'll summon my own Y-Dragon Head, and combine all three of my monsters to form the XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Daken said. "I end my turn!"

**MATILDA AND DAKEN  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 4 & 0**

**THE FACELESS JACKAL BROTHERS  
LP: 3100  
Cards in hand: 6 & 2**

"Draw." Fox said. "I'll summon Grand Tiki Elder! Now I'll sacrifice Vorse Raider and Grand Tiki Elder to special summon Masked Beast Des Gardius!" Fox said, the giant clawed fiend appeared on the board with its 3300 attack points. "Des Gardius, attack Toon Dark Magician Girl!" Fox commanded.

"Hold on! Activate quick play magic, Toon Dark Magic! Since I control a Toon World and my Magician was selected as an attack target, I can activate this card to special summon Toon Dark Magician from my deck! I'll summon it in defense mode, and now, your Des Gardius will attack my Dark Magician instead!" Matilda said, just that happened, and due to Toon Dark Magician being in the graveyard, Toon Dark Magician Girl's attack went up by 300.

"You'll pay for that! I lay one card face down, ending my turn!"

"It's my turn again! Activate the Graceful Charity magic card! Allowing me to draw three cards and discard two!' Bandage said, doing that. "Now, I'll remove the Mystical Knight of Jackal and Zombie Stein from my graveyard to special summon the Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!" Bandage said, the knight in blue armor appeared on the dueling field. Matilda and Daken were smack jawed.

"Now I'll attack Toon Gaia!" Bandage said. Black Luster Soldier sliced Toon Gaia in half.

"Then I'll activate Black Luster Soldier's effect! Allowing it to attack Toon Dark Magician Girl!" Bandage said.

Black Luster Soldier attacked again.

"Activate the effect of Toon Kingdom! By banishing the top card of my deck, Toon Dark Magician Girl is safe! But we still take the damage!" Matilda said.

"I end my turn!" Bandage said.

**MATILDA AND DAKEN  
LP: 2200  
Cards in hand: 5 & 2**

**THE FACELESS JACKAL BROTHERS  
LP: 3400  
Cards in hand: 3 & 2**

Matilda took a deep breath and drew her card, looking at it. "I set one. Toon Dark Magician Girl! Attack directly! Dark Burning Glitter!" Matilda said, Toon Dark Magician Girl attacking the brothers.

"Then one face down. That's it." Matilda said. "Daken! Please! You need to draw the perfect card! Believe in the heart of the cards!" Matilda said, remembering what a boy named Yugi said in the duel where he beat her dad.

Daken didn't know what she meant, but he nodded. He believed, he wanted to keep Matilda safe.

"DRAW!!!" Daken said. He looked at his card. "I'll activate Pot of Greed!" Daken said. He took a deep breath and drew two and smiled when she saw his hand.

"YES!" Daken cheered. Matilda smiled brightly.

"Activate the magic card! Ojamassimilation! By picking VW-Tiger Catapult in my extra deck, I can banish the Ojama Yellow and Ojama Black in my graveyard to special summon V-Tiget Jet and W-Wing Catapult from my deck! Now they'll combine to form VW-Tiger Catapult!" Daken said. "

"This doesn't matter! It still doesn't overpower our monsters!" Bandage said.

"That's what you think! Now XYZ-Dragon Cannon and VW-Tiger Jet will combine! Forming VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Daken said. There stood the hulking, Voltron-esque machine with 3000 attack points.

"And I know that's not enough! Which is why I'll activate this magic card, Fusion Tag! Now my Ojama Knight will turn into Armed Dragon Level 10! Now combine! My Armed Dragon Level 10 and my VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon into Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Daken said, the mech and the dragon combined, forming the 3500 attack monster.

"Now I'll end my turn!" Daken said.

This confused the brothers greatly, but they accepted it.

**MATILDA AND DAKEN  
LP: 2200  
Cards in hand: 4 & 0**

**THE FACELESS JACKAL BROTHERS  
LP: 1400  
Cards in hand: 3 & 2**

"Draw." Fox said. "I'll lay two cards face down."

"NOW!" Daken said. "Activate Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon's ability! I banish Ojama Knight from my extra deck! And now all the cards on your fields are banished!"

"WHAAAAAAT!?!?!" Both brothers shouted in shock as the dragon mech annihilated their entire field.

"I...I...Brother, do you have anything!?" Fox asked.

"I...I don't." Bandage said.

They both passed the turn.

"Feel free, my prince." Matilda said, also passing the turn.

"Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon...ATTACK WITH OVERDRIVE ERASER BLAST!!!!!" Daken commanded, his fusion monster wiping out their life points.

Matilda and Daken quickly ran away from them, and stopped about three blocks away to catch their breath. Matilda then hugged Daken tightly, Daken blushed brightly and hugged back.

"You were so amazing back there!" Matilda said.

"You-You think so?" Daken asked.

"I know so! Come on! I'll buy you some cupcakes!" Matilda said, Daken nodded, blushing mad red as he nervously followed her.


	4. Making Some Real Friends

"ARCHFIEND BLACK SKULL DRAGON! ATTACK WITH HELLFIRE STORM!" Susie commanded as her dragon finished off her opponent, with this, Susie got her final locator card, and a new Dragon to add to her deck, Genesis Dragon.

"Well, looks like I'm done with everything. Hm, I might as well go look for Yugi and the others. I also need to talk to that blonde boy who called me cute." Susie thought as she then began walking through Battle City to search for them. Eventually, she found them sitting at a table near the Battle City Café, which served drinks and snacks based on Duel Monsters cards, like the Ojama Trio, Red-Eyes Black Coffee, and much more. The café itself looked like a café from the seventies, and since Kaiba hosted Battle City, it was Blue-Eyes themed. Susie smiled and ran to Yugi, Tea, and Joey, Joey was on a laptop in a Skype call with Serenity, Tristan was with Serenity to help escort her from the hospital to Battle City.

"I'm excited to see ya again, sis." Joey said.

"Me too, bro. I want to see you win Battle City!" Serenity said with a smile.

"Heh! Alright, I'll win for ya, sis." Joey said with a grin.

"Oh! That's our stop, see you, Joey." Serenity.

"I'll see ya, Serenity." Joey said with a smile.

Tristan hung up for Serenity. Joey smiled when he saw Susie.

"Hey Susie, what's up?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to hang out with you guys." Susie said as she sat down.

"Cool!" Yugi said. "We were just talking about Joey's sister."

"Serenity, right?" Joey asked.

"Yeah! I participated in Duelist Kingdom to help pay for her surgery." Joey said.

"Aww." Susie with a smile. "I actually watched the finals of Duelist Kingdom, those were some good duels!"

Joey went through his deck, he pulled out Time Wizard.

"This guy helped me win so many duels. Yuges gave me this card!" Joey said.

"Wait, didn't he win because of Dark Sage?" Susie asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he did!" Joey said.

Susie suddenly stood up and got in front of Yugi.

"YOU DIRTY CHEAT! SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!" Susie said.

"U-U-Uh, what?" Yugi asked.

"Cheat? Yuges never cheated!" Joey said.

"He gave you Time Wizard, and his ace monster is Dark Magician! How much do you know about Duel Monsters!?" Susie asked.

"Mo-Mostly everything." Yugi said.

"Did you know about the Dark Sage interaction!?" Susie asked.

"I-I did!" Yugi said.

Susie groaned. "Don't you see, Joey!? He rigged your duel! He gave you Time Wizard, knowing you'd use it when his Dark Magician was out!"

"I-I-I never even realized...Joey, I-I'm so sorry." Yugi said.

"Eh, it's no big deal, Yuges." Joey said.

"No big deal? He betrayed your kindness!" Susie said, some tears appearing in her eyes.

"Hey, what are the tears for?" Tea asked.

"What's up, Suse?" Joey asked softly.

"Sorry...I-I just had to deal with a lot of fake friends in my life...They used me for my money and ditched me when they got enough." Susie said softly.

Joey hugged her. Susie flinched but hugged back.

"No need to hug me, I'm fine now." Susie said.

"Trust me, Susie, we aren't like that. We'll be real friends to you." Joey said.

"Thanks." Susie said with a smile. "So, Yugi. I heard my brother speak pretty low of you, but didn't you beat him?" Susie asked.

"I got lucky, to be honest." Yugi said. "If I hadn't drawn Exodia when I did, I would have lost."

"Alright, but how about the time ya had him and he threatened suicide?" Joey asked.

"He did what!?" Susie asked in shock.

"Oh yeah, in Duelist Kingdom, Yugi was dueling him on top of a castle. When Yugi was going to win, Kaiba stood on top of the ledge and said if Yugi attacked, he would jump." Tea said.

"I know he wanted to save Mokuba, and that he REALLY likes winning, but I didn't expect that from him!" Susie said. "Anyways, Yugi? Do you maybe want to duel? I want to see if you really are that tough."

Yugi smiled. "I'm always up for a duel!"

Susie and Yugi stood on opposite sides, after shuffling their decks, they activated their duel disks. Golden energy then surrounded Yugi as it envelopes him, Atem had took over Yugi's body.

"Alright, Susie. It's time to duel!" Atem said.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU JUST SUDDENLY FINISH PUBERTY WITHIN A SECOND!?" Susie asked in shock.

"Nyeh? Susie, what are ya talking about? That's the same Yuges." Joey said.

"He-He just suddenly grew taller and his voice went incredibly deep!" Susie said.

Atem was shocked to hear that somebody would notice.

"What are you talking about?" Atem asked, trying to play dumb.

"Oh don't play dumb! You grew two heads and have the voice of a god now!" Susie said.

"I'm Yugi." Atem insisted. He wondered how Susie was able to tell and nobody else except for Bakura was.

"A-Anyways, let's duel." Susie said, Atem nodded and they started.

"That was weird." Tea said.

"Yeah, I have no idea what she's on about." Joey said.

Later in the duel...

"I now use Fusion Recovery, to get back Polymerization and my trusty companion, the Dark Magician! Then, I will use Polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician with Buster Blader, to summon the Dark Paladin!" Atem said as Dark Paladin was summoned. Susie meanwhile had Five-Headed Dragon on the field.

"Now, for my Dark Paladin's special ability! He gains 500 attack points for each Dragon monster on the field and in both graveyards! Since you have eight in the graveyard and one on the field, my Dark Paladin gains 4500 attack points, making him stronger than your dragon!" Atem said, his Paladin's attack points went to 7400.

"Oh no!" Susie said.

"Dark Paladin! Attack, with Magical Shadow Slash!" Atem commanded.

Susie's Five-Headed Dragon was destroyed, losing her the duel.

"Good game, Yugi." Susie said.

Atem turned back into Yugi and nodded with a smile.

Later, Yugi was pulled aside by Susie.

"Alright, I know I'm not crazy, what the hell was that?" Susie asked.

Yugi then switched places with Atem. "I am surprised that you are able to see me. Most people cannot. You must be linked with a Millenium Item." Atem said.

"A Millenium Item?" Susie asked.

"Do not tell anybody, promise?" Atem asked, Susie nodded. Atem proceeded to explain the Millenium Items, and that he was sharing a body with Yugi. Susie nodded as she understood.

"Understood, so, which one am I linked with?" Susie asked.

"There is one item, in particular, that has a link to the puzzle, the Millenium Bracelet, what connection it has, I am not sure of yet." Atem said. "We can look for that item tomorrow, for now, let us return to the others before they get suspicious." Atem said.


	5. Adjusting

Mai and Ryuga were on a date at the same fair they had their first date. They were eating some cotton candy as they walked around, looking at all the attractions.

"I still have that picture of us on the rollercoaster." Mai said.

Ryuga smiled. "That was our first date, and my favorite. Well, all of our dates were amazing, but I loved that one the most."

Mai smiled and beamed when she saw the rollercoaster they had their first kiss on, it was the exact same. Mai ran to it, dragging Ryuga with her.

"Mai! Wait!" Ryuga said.

Mai stopped.

"Something wrong, Ryugie?" Mai asked.

"I...I can't go on rollercoasters. My heart condition..." Ryuga said.

"Oh, r-right...I just wanted to recreate our first kiss." Mai said.

"I understand, but we can recreate other moments! Like...The photo booth!" Ryuga said.

Mai smiled, she opened her wallet and saw the photos inside, one was them cuddling with Ryuga holding up Cyber Dragon, and another of them cuddling with Mai holding up Harpie Lady.

"Maybe we can both hold up this card?" Mai asked, taking the Cyber Harpie Lady out of her deck and showed it to Ryuga, not only was it a strictly better Harpie Lady, but to her, it represented her relationship with Ryuga.

Ryuga smiled. "I'm so happy they made that card. Let's do it!" Ryuga said.

They went to the photo booth and took some photos. They smiled and paid for them at the end. They then went to the fair's dueling arena.

"Wanna have a duel, Ryugie? I've made some changes to my deck." Mai said.

"Hey, me too!" Ryuga said. They smiled and got into the arena, activating their duel disks. Some people gathered, recognizing Mai.

"DUEL!" Mai and Ryuga said.

**MAI:  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 5**

**RYUGA:  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 5**

"Ladies first, Ryugie! Draw!" Mai said, looking at her hand.

"I summon Harpie Queen in attack mode!" Mai said, the green-haired harpie with 1900 ATK appeared on the field. "I lay one card face down! That's the end of my turn!"

**MAI:  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 4**

**RYUGA:  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 5**

"My turn! I draw!" Ryuga said. "I special summon Cyber Dragon to the field! And because Cyber Dragon was summoned this way, I can special summon Cyber Dragon Vier!" Ryuga said as the mechanical dragons appeared.

"Next I'll activate the Mystical Space Typhoon magic card to destroy your face down!" Ryuga said.

"Reveal trap! Jar of Greed! Now I can draw a card!" Mai said as she drew a card.

"I summon Drillago in attack mode! Now I'll use Polymerization, to fuse all three of my machines to form Cyber Eternity Dragon!" Ryuga said as the giant white and gold robot dragon appeared on the field, it had 2800 ATK.

"Now I'll use the Pot of Greed magic card!" Ryuga said as he drew two cards.

"Eternity, attack her Queen!" Ryuga commanded.

"Activate Quick Play Magic! Wall of Feathers! Since a Harpie monster I control is being attacked, I can activate this card! This'll negate your attack and immediately end the battle phase!" Mai said as Harpie Queen flapped her wings, barraging Cyber Dragon Eternity with them and making it unable to reach Harpie Queen.

"Good move, babe! I end my turn!" Ryuga said.

**MAI:  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 3**

**RYUGA:  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 2**

"I draw!" Mai said. "I summon Harpie Channeler! By discarding one card from my hand, I can summon a Harpie monster from my deck in defense mode! I'll summon Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Mai said as the giant red dragon appeared. It currently had 2600 ATK and 3100 DEF.

"Next, I'll use my Monster Reborn magic card to bring back Cyber Harpie!" Mai said as the harpie appeared.

"You discarded it with Channeler, clever." Ryuga said.

"Thanks, Ryugie~." Mai said. "But, I know my harpies aren't strong enough. So I'll set this and end my turn." Mai said.

**MAI:  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 0**

**RYUGA:  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 2**

"Draw! This is it!" Ryuga said. "I'll activate Graceful Charity!" Ryuga said, drawing three and discarding Gold Gadget and Blast Sphere.

"Now I'll use this, Overload Fusion! Banishing my Eternity, Cyber Dragon, Blast Sphere, Vier, Drillago and Gold Gadget! Now! Chimeratech Overdragon!" Ryuga said as the dragon appeared, it had 4800 ATK and DEF.

"Now I'll activate this! Limiter Removal! This'll double my Overdragon's attack points to 9600! Now! Attack her Channeler!" Ryuga commanded.

Mai grunted, she could activate her set Mirror Wall, but then Overdragon could just attack her other Harpies.

"Well done, babe." Mai said with a smile.

Chimeratech Overdragon destroyed her Channeler, bringing Mai's life points to zero. Mai smiled as the holograms vanished, she ran to Ryuga and hugged him.

"Good job, Ryugie!" Mai said, kissing his cheek.

Ryuga suddenly held on tightly to Mai.

"Mai...Pills." Ryuga said.

Mai nodded and quickly went into her purse, grabbing the pills and helping Ryuga swallow the amount he needed, she gave him her bottle of water, which Ryuga drank.

"Tha-Thanks." Ryuga said.

Mai held him close. “I love you so much, Ryugie. No matter how much I have to adjust to the way I have to take care of you now. I will be with you every minute.”

Ryuga smiled. “Thanks, Mai. Let’s return to Battle City.”


End file.
